(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the weaving structure improvement of trampoline fabric, and more particularly to a weaving structure of trampoline fabric that is able to increase fabric strength, shorten manufacturing process, and save processing time cost.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the usage of trampoline can be seen in sports and fitness functions, cheerleader performances, circuses, and also children playing areas. The structure of trampoline not only has to withstand the basic weight of the jumper, but also has to withstand the jumping impact generated by the jumper. Therefore, the safety requirement of the trampoline fabric is quite high. However, most trampoline fabrics of the prior art utilize the xe2x80x98basket weavingxe2x80x99 method, as shown in FIG. 1, wherein the weaving unit is constituted of three side-by-side lined-up individual warps 11 interweaved at a fixed distance with four side-by-side lined-up individual wefts 12 to construct a roll of fabric (the individual yarns of warp and weft are shown in FIG. 2). Since warp 11 or weft 12 has to be weaved individually during the production process, it may yield several shortcomings:
1. The production method of interweaving individual warps 11 and individual wefts 12 has to weave one yarn at a time, a time consuming manufacturing process.
2. Please refers to FIG. 2 and FIG. 3. Each roll of fabric includes at least one hundred warps 11 and each warp 11 has to be accompanied by a warp winder 21. With a limited fabric width, it is impossible to accommodate so many warp winders 21. Therefore, warp winders 21 have to be laterally spread out into a fan-shape, i.e., the more warps are utilized, the bigger space is needed, and it has to use a draper warper 22 to organize warps in order for the weaving process to proceed smoothly. So when the number of warps 11 increases, the number of warp winders 21 has to increase as well. If without enough space, it has to organize warps section-by-section, so each section may not has the same tension and seriously affects weaving quality.
Because of the stated shortcomings of the prior weaving structure and weaving method of trampoline fabric, after years of experience in the industry and a sequence of continuous researches, developments, and improvements, I propose the present invention as a possible solution. The warp (weft) yarns of the present invention are drawn at once to form a three-yarn combined unit (or an at-least-two-yarn combined unit) and then are interweaved at a fixed distance using the basket weaving method to construct a weaving structure of trampoline fabric that is able to solve the shortcomings of the prior art.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide the weaving structure improvement of trampoline fabric that is able to shorten weaving time, decrease the area occupied by equipment, and increase fabric strength at the same time.